character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZeroTC01/Ragna the Bloodedge (Everything)
|-|Central Fiction= |-|Cross Tag Battle= |-|The Black Beast= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Ragna the Bloodedge is the main protagonist of BlazBlue... Alright, that's that. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B to 5-A | Low 2-C to 2-C | 2-A | High 2-A | Low 1-C | 1-C | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Ragna the Bloodedge, The Grim Reaper, "Good Guy" (as referred to by Taokaka), The Black Beast Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male as Ragna, Unknown as the Black Beast, Inapplicable as True BlazBlue Ragna Classification: Dhampir (Human-Vampire Hybrid), Wanted Criminal, Self-Observing Weapon (as the Black Beast), Conceptual Entity (as True BlazBlue) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (The Azure Grimoire normally “reacts” to Murakumo Units), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Perception Manipulation (The Azure caused Litchi to seemingly sink into a pit of darkness just by being near her), Fear Manipulation (Passively scared Mai and Platinum with his mere presence), Forcefield Creation (Should be able to replicate an Ars Magus Barrier), Invisibility (Can utilise Camouflage Armagus), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 8; Had a life-link established with Nu-13), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; Regenerated a hole in his chest thanks to the Azure Grimoire; High-Godly, possibly True-Godly via his life-link), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 6, 8 and 9), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, possibly True-Godly), Resurrection Negation and Healing Negation (The Azure Grimoire can inflict irreversible wounds to one's soul, effectively negating any potential form of recovery, including Celica’s healing magic. Permanently erased Terumi, and should scale to Izanami’s ability to end his existence while he was in Hazama’s body. Capable of killing Noel and Izanami), Reality Warping (The Azure Grimoire can cause ruptures of other phenomena), Absorption (Absorbed Lambda’s IDEA Engine. His drive allows him to absorb one's life), Darkness Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Stated that he would devour the dreams of all the Chosen), Power Nullification (Reversed Nu's smelting process), Attack Reflection (Reflected Izanami’s absorption of Noel back to her using the Azure Grimoire), Invulnerability (Immune to conventional weaponry due to him existing outside of Logic), Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Memory Manipulation and Time Stop (The Azure Grimoire was compared to the Cauldron and is also capable of utilising the Boundary's powers), Resistance to: Conceptual Destruction, Physics Manipulation (Could withstand attacks from Azrael, which are so powerful, they literally break the Laws of Physics), Plot Manipulation (Unaffected by Nine manipulating the events of her fabricated world, in a similar manner to a story. Moreover, she was in control of every single thing that was occurring within it, with Azrael pointing out in his own story that all of what he went through during Act 1 was nothing but, well, an act), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without being passively paralysed), Transmutation (Can resist being turned into seithr by the Embryo), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist seithr, which is poisonous and can induce addiction, as well as deteriorate bodies, at least to some extent. Furthermore, seithr can reduce one's power), Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Memory Manipulation and Time Stop (Can resist the effects of the Cauldron and the Boundary, which can erase memories and cause time to stop with their mere existence. Furthermore, their effects involve losing everything you were and ever will be, with the Cauldron even being able to corrode entities. Finally, when entered or closed, the Boundary results in taking-in infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, also corrupting and turning anything into chaos), Sleep Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Resists the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies the user's senses and even drive some mad), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As a competent Ars Magus user, Ragna should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which has been stated to protect its user from these effects. Broke out of Izanami’s Gravity Pin), Fear Manipulation (Unfazed by Azrael’s presence), Power Nullification (Even with Kushinada's Lynchpin active and him being within Celica’s vicinity, Ragna can still use the Azure Grimoire), Death Manipulation, Absorption, Technological Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Resists the Immortal Breaker, which can place death in the target's mind and induce it, and the Izayoi itself), Life Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Can tank attacks from Yukianesa, which can erode life and freeze the likes of Azrael at intensities restricting the motion of atoms), Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Can tank shots from Bolverk, which can pierce through space and detonate Armagus-based explosions), Phenomena Intervention (The Azure Grimoire can resist Phenomena Interventions, even from the likes of Amaterasu. Terumi was incapable of Observing him), Attack Negation (Able to permanently harm Es, to whom any damage dealt simply “never happened”), Mathematics Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 5; Exists outside of Logic, i.e. the fundamental laws of the world which originated from the elements of fire, water, earth and air, as well as light and darkness, the Two Great Origins. Unaffected by Phenomena Intervention, which can reset the entire world) |-|The Black Beast=All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Rage Power, Creation, Weather Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Paralysed Tager), Memory Manipulation (Erased Jin's memories, despite him possessing the Power of Order), Resurrection and Regeneration (High-Godly, possibly True-Godly; Via Self-Observation), Technological Manipulation (Seithr can tamper with technology), BFR, Telepathy and Absorption (Via scaling to Arakune, whom is essentially an incomplete Black Beast), Deconstruction, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1) |-|True BlazBlue=All previous abilities, Phenomena Intervention (Capable of causing Phenomena Interventions due to him wielding the True BlazBlue), Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Abstract Existence (Type 1) and Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1; Became the concept of possibility itself, vanishing as an individual and being reborn as a concept), Power Bestowal and likely much more (The Azure is the source of all Drives and even the Eye of the Azure, and thus it should scale to them all) |-|Cross Tag Battle=All previous abilities, Resistance Bypassing, superior Void Manipulation (Can interact with and harm Merkava, whom is a void entity in a state of nothingness), Resistance to: superior Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can tank attacks from The Insulator), and Absorption (Should resist Hilda’s ability to absorb one’s EXS) Attack Potency: Small Planet level to Large Planet level | Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Speed: FTL | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class M | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Small Planet Class to Large Planet Class | Universal+ to Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Small Planet level to Large Planet level | Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely High to Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range w/ Aramasa. Universal+ to Outerversal w/ Phenomena Intervention & The Black Beast's power. Standard Equipment: Azure Grimoire or True BlazBlue, IDEA Engine, Aramasa Intelligence: Above Average with Genius to Extraordinary Genius combat capabilities. [[Nigh-Omniscience|'Nigh-Omniscient']] w/ The True BlazBlue. Weaknesses: None notable. Note: It goes without saying that there is alot of stuff I disagree with in this "profile". Category:Blog posts